The 59th Annual Hunger Games
by mangoesthatlickballs
Summary: What Happened in the year 59 of The Hunger Games? Read and find out.
1. Chapter 1

_Okay, so I was reading the Hunger Games again and I though there is so much we don't know about the years before this one so why not? I hope you like it :D_

* * *

Reaping

District 7

Tiberius

I open my eyes in the middle of woods, absorbing the smell of pine wood that surrounds me. I should be working. Every other district gets a holiday on the reaping day. But we don't. We have to work all the way through.

But I don't feel like working, the pine air is so fresh and invigorating. I think about Lyra at home, getting ready for her very first reaping. I remember mine of course, I was terrified, but she isn't. She knows the odds are in her favor: her name is only there once. But mine is 6 times now and our luck is that we can survive without the tesserae.

Another year has passed and the people from the Capitol demand more entertainment for their stupid little lives. When I was younger I used to wonder if the Games would ever stop, but after learning about the past 58 years and the 23 tributes that died in each one of those years, I just sunk back into reality. Everyone is much too afraid to rebel against the Capitol after the Dark Days, and our best hope is the Capitol getting bored with the annual bloodbath.

The bell that warns us that our work day is over goes off earlier because everyone has to be by the town center at 10 AM. Everyone has to watch the reaping; everyone has to watch the misery of two young teenagers being dragged up to their death.

When I get home, Lyra is sitting by the old wooden table of our small kitchen wearing mom's clothes because we don't have anything fancy around here. She wears a grayish blue dress that goes wonderfully with her blonde fair hair. The dress is tightened in the waist by a ribbon that she can't tie alone, so I kneel and tie it for her.

"Where's dad?" I ask her, while she hugs me as she does every time I get home from work or school. I work too because we wouldn't have enough if only dad worked in the woods, and his bone problems are getting worse as years go by, he can barely move in the winter.

"He's in the room. Crying." I should have figured. She's wearing mom's clothes. Our mother died a couple of years ago when a tree fell on her and she didn't survive the smash. My dad was there, and as much as he tried he never got over it, not even for his own kids. But he didn't die emotionally. No, he kept working. He knew he had two kids at home that reminded him of her so he kept feeding them and making sure they were alive and safe. He was never the same, but he never gave up on us.

As we pull apart I looked over at her and she's crying. Neither of us likes crying so she quickly explains herself "Maybe I should take the dress off and just take an old skirt or something, I don't want to see him like this. Maybe I should just…" she sobs.

"No. It's okay. Mom would love it that you're wearing it. And you look beautiful." I tell her as I kiss a falling tear in her cheek. She smiles.

"Can you get him? Because I don't think I can handle seeing him like that." She admits. I nod. She was 10 when mom died, I was 15. It was difficult on both of us, but to her was even harder because she was the one who had to take care of my dad while I worked.

I go get dressed, some clothes that were my dad's when he was younger, we really can't afford anything fancy for reaping day, so we just get what we can.

I open the door to his room and see him lying on his bed, crying. I should comfort him, but the reaping day always makes me angry. Not with people in general, but with the Capitol, and I can't exactly yell at the Capitol without getting killed, and right now, I'm all sustenance my sister has. "Get up" I tell him. "We need to go. It's time." He looks up, red-eyed, and I try sending him a smile, but it quickly falls.

As me and Lyra leave the house hand in hand, I think what I think every year on this day: If I get reaped, then Lyra has no one that can bring food to her table, she would die of hunger. We don't have any family left beside our dad that can only work in the warmer days of the year. I tell myself every year that if I don't get destined to a brutal death in the arena that year, then I would go make friends that guarantee that Lyra survives. But I never make them. I'm not exactly a social person.

When we reach the town square, it's already filled by dozens of teenagers that fear for their lives and by their families that are forced to watch. I have to let go of Lyra now, because I have to go to the front rows and she has to go to the back rows. I watch her go, slowly, joining the other kids of her age. She doesn't look afraid, she looks nervous. She's brave like I wasn't in my first reaping.

Our escort, Fulvia (who is just a sad person really, overly excited about the bloodbath of young kids that will come) arrives and starts talking too excitedly about the 59th Annual Hunger Games, about how the Capitol has new technology that will make things a lot more interesting so we should all watch it (like we had another choice).

This sad woman with green hair doesn't really care for manners so she starts off with the boys. She digs her hand all the way to the bottom of that glass bowl where my name is 6 times now. Her hand stays there for at least 30 seconds, which is too long. She is teasing us, leaving us desperate.

Finally she takes out a paper.

And I guess I won't make any friends this year to keep my sister alive because it's my name.

* * *

All the fear I had from my first reaping when all this was new to me came back. I start climbing the stairs to the fake stage that was placed in the middle of the square and I join Fulvia who smiles radiantly at me and I can see she has three golden teeth. I look away from her and search my sister in the crowd. For the first time since mom's death, I see her terrified, and my dad just looks like he got slapped and is still in shock.

I try to look determined. I might just as well, for the sponsors. I have to return so I can come back to Lyra. I can't leave her with just dad; I don't even know how they both will survive without me, the one who brings the food to the table. But what do I know? I only know how to use an axe, I have no idea how to hunt, I'm too heavy to climb threes, I don't know how to hide and I have no idea what is safe to eat. I'm doomed. I'm gonna die in the arena.

I force myself to stare at disgusting Fulvia again; she has silver tattoos all over her skin. She's making her way to the girls bowl. Just like with the boys, she takes an eternity to choose a piece of paper, but she picks one.

She reads it aloud and the only thing I can do is swallow so I won't scream

It's Lyra. It's my sister.

* * *

I panic.

I panic because of everything.

Because my sister is going to an arena filled with trained killers. Because I am going to an arena filled with trained killers. Because we are both going to die there. Because my dad is going to die without us.

I see her climb the stairs to join me in the stage, holding back tears and I can't handle it anymore, I look desperately to the crowd with intense eyes, _begging _them to volunteer for her, because she is nothing but a purely innocent 12-year-old, because she is all I have left.

Some people look down, like my intense looking blue eyes make them uncomfortable, or maybe it's just the whole situation of a brother and sister going to an arena waiting for certain death. Or even because they know me or know Lyra and feel bad for us, I don't know. But no one replaces her.

I can't even look at my dad, what his face must be like when you know your two children are going to die.

Fulvia is talking and the governor appears to tell the story of Panem but I don't listen to a word of it. I'm too worried and too in shock to do anything.

It takes me less than a second to acknowledge that I will sacrifice myself in every way for Lyra. I will protect her until I die. Who knows, maybe I can bring her home. If my death means her safety then I am more than willing to do it.

But I'm not much of an advantage in the Games, I don't know how to do much and neither does she, so I guess, we won't form alliances or anything because no one would really want us, now would they?

If Lyra gets back, she'll be rich, and she will live in one of the District Seven's house in the Victors' Village, but she will live alone, because I'm ninety-nine percent sure my dad will die. He can't work, we have no one who is willing to care for us but ourselves, and if the emotional trauma of loosing mom almost killed him, I can't imagine what losing both his children while he watches it on our small television without anything he can do, would do to him.

The governor's speech is over and now I'm supposed to shake hands with Lyra. The gesture feels so formal it's infuriating, because we are so close.

She looks at me while we shake hands, her innocent blue eyes that match mine are filled with tears, I'm not sure she is more worried about her being in the Games, or me being in Games.

Peace keepers take us to separate rooms in the Hall of Justice building, but I really don't see the point: I'm not gonna kill her, she is not gonna kill me, for heaven's sake we are siblings! So what's the point? But they separate us all the same. Our dad coming to see me first, and then her.

"Tiberius" he says as he limps into the room. I go to the door and hug him. He's my dad and he's always been there for me, and now we are both facing certain death.

I hear him cry, and I can't help but to cry too, then I pull away, red-eyed. "I'll save her" I tell him. "I'll save Lyra while I'm alive" he just nods, he knows me, he knows I would do it and he knows there is no way of unconvincing me now.

We hug again and a peace keeper comes and tells him he should go see his daughter. The peace keeper is breaking the rules by letting dad go see Lyra because the visiting time is over. I thank him, and he just nods. Lyra would feel horrible if she didn't say goodbye to dad, especially after refusing to face him while he was crying. I wonder what he is saying to her. I bet she's apologizing to him because of the dress, being the angel she is.

We leave the Hall of Justice and get in the car with Fulvia and our mentor Lartius (we used to have two mentors, but the oldest one died a month ago: my luck is that great) and head out for the train station.

It turns out that, despite being weird and over excited, Fulvia is also compassionate, so she lets Lyra sit by my side, her head in my lap, crying. Crying like she wanted to do since my name was out. I just sooth her hair slowly as she sobs into my lap, trying not to cry myself.


	2. Chapter 2

Reaping

District 6

Livia

Three minutes. Three minutes and my class ends. I find myself looking forward to have more time at school, especially today. Today is the reaping, so of course we got to leave earlier. We all have to get dressed up for the occasion. Every year my mom makes me wear a dress, she knows I hate it, but I don't have a choice. We are getting nicely dressed to our own death. It's ridiculous.

But like I said, we don't have a choice, so after school we all rush home to get dressed because the reaping begins in 30 minutes.

Even my dad got a day out because of it. He drives the train to the capitol. Every year he drives 2 kids to their possible death. How nice.

My mom is already home, apparently she got a day out too. She is Baggage Handler. It is said that despite us being the District of transportation, we hate travelling, but the fact is, we can't really travel, we can't leave our District, not unless we are invited to the Capitol.

I would love to travel, personally. We only see the Capitol and the other Districts from television and I think they fool us. I don't think they show us the reality. I have a need of seeing it all with my own eyes.

That's why I once ran all the way to District Twelve. It's the closest District to ours. The poverty is overwhelming: the people live in shacks, you never see someone over 50 years old, and you never see someone who doesn't look like he or she is starving.

I run really fast so I came back on the exact same day, I never told this to any soul. What I saw in Twelve made me like my District a bit more, when I saw the conditions I realized how better off we were here. My mother was surprised when I started taking interest in the things that happen here in Six.

My mom takes me to my room where she has laid out something for me to wear to the reaping: a dress, of course. I shouldn't be surprised.

It's chess plaid red and it's probably the most colorful thing we own in the house, we may not be poor, but we are not that rich to buy Capitol colorful stuff.

I dress it and my mother combs my hair, it is red - like really fireish red - so it goes wrong with every color I might wear, especially red… But that doesn't stop her from putting a black ribbon that matches my dress in my hair to tie it nicely. I decided that arguing with my mother about the things she makes me wear on reaping day is a horrible idea. When my mother smiles at me through the mirror, I smile back although I don't feel happy. She's just doing this to comfort me; she hates the reaping just as much as I do.

We all leave for the town square and I feel like throwing up. My parents leave me with a kiss on the cheek and I move to the front rows because that's where the 16 year olds are supposed to be.

Our escort comes to the stage, he's called Crucis and he is completely gay. It's unfair that the people from the Capitol can be whatever they want, but if in any Districts they find out that one of us is Homosexual they kill that person mercilessly in front of the entire District.

I like Crucis, he pities the chosen Tributes. He doesn't congratulate them; he knows their fate is horrible. To be honest I'm quite surprised they haven't killed him yet because of his lack of enthusiasm in The Hunger Games.

He talks slowly and carefully about the Capitol and how they have a new technology that will make everything more interesting: I presume they have new ways of killing us.

He starts making his way towards the girl's glass bowl where he has to choose the fate of one unfortunate girl. My name is there 12 times, there was a year where we really needed the tesserae because the winter was too strong and we saw we weren't gonna survive and so I sacrificed myself. I love my family, if putting my name in a ball more times is what it takes then I will do it gladly.

He is quick, unlike many other escorts we see on television, he just chooses a random paper and reads it.

He reads my name.

I wasn't expecting it. After 4 years of going in the reaping and not being chosen I was naïve enough to believe that I wouldn't be chosen. I was wrong, of course I was wrong. I climb up the stairs and Crucis gives me a sympathetic look. My mind starts to race.

How will I do it? How will I survive? I can only run really fast. I can't hide, no. My hair is too vivid. Hiding is NOT one of my abilities. Maybe they'll give me something for my hair like a band that covers most of my head or something I really don't know. Can I climb threes? I don't know, I guess we don't really have a lot of threes here, and I never bothered climbing one. Oh my God, how? I'm gonna die there. I'm going to die. I'm going to die.

I realize that I'm having what I never experienced before: I'm having a panic attack. Oh no, I can't faint here! No, I need to focus on something. I'm highly aware of everything around me. There is a bird about 3 meters from here, on the roof of an old house. I'm focusing of all the minor details, like the stone earrings that Crucis is wearing which shine and glitter. He has called the boy tribute, the one that will have to die if I win this thing; he looks as bad as me, really terrified, eyes wide open, hands shaking. I didn't catch his name, but he seems like what? Thirteen? He has brown hair and brown eyes and he is so skinny he looks like he hasn't eaten anything in days. A woman starts crying in the crowd. I focus on her instead, I presume she is his mother; he must be an only child, like me. Well, both our parents are about to lose their only children. Oh God I didn't even think of my parents! No, NO I won't look at them. If I look at them I'm pretty sure I'll just faint here, and if I want to survive I need sponsors so I need to look strong. My hands grab the aim of the dress because I can't stop shaking. The boy turns to me and Citrus between us looks at me. Am I supposed to do something? Crap. Oh wait I'm supposed to shake his hand! His is shaking and so is mine so we try to stabilize them together, as we hold them.

They take us inside the Hall of Justice building and put us in separate rooms and tell us to wait for our visitors.

Mom and dad come of course, they both cry, knowing that I have like 5 % chance of winning this. They don't tell me tactics, they only tell me that they love me very much and that they will never stop loving me. I tell the same thing.

A thought occurs to me as they leave the room. A thought I know my dad hasn't had yet but it's about to hit him when they call him for service. My dad is taking me to the Capitol.

My dad is taking me to die.


	3. Chapter 3

District 5

Jason

The train ride is too small for a decent nap. In 3 hours we are there. But 3 hours is an awfully long time to be alone thinking about your odds of survival, but I can't stop myself. I find myself reliving the reaping. No one wants to be called, but Rupalia said my name. No one volunteered for me of course, so here am I, in my way towards my own bloodbath. My mom cried, my dad was proud. What a dysfunctional family we are.

In the room next to mine there is a 15 year old girl crying, I can hear her sob. Her name is Asha, we don't know each other, but I have seen her in school. She looks annoying.

I should sleep but I can't. Maybe I should go meet our mentors, but I'm too tired, although I did nothing all day. Thinking about your imminent death drains you.

I look through my drawers and find paper and pencils and I am overcome with relief. Drawing always calmed me. But what good of a weapon is drawing in an arena filled with career tributes and who knows what the others will know how to do?

Maybe I should watch the reaping in the other districts, but that only airs later tonight, where all citizens of Panem can watch it. We are all forced to watch it, but in my case now it will actually be helpful, but still painful to watch. No one should deserve this, no matter what you did.

I draw a landscape as usual, but this one isn't a regular one from District Five, this one is what I see from the train. We are about to arrive to the capitol, and I can see the buildings far, far away. They all look so modern and futuristic; it's wonderful to look at it. The television does not make it justice. Everything seems to glow. I stare marveled at it until I realize the injustice it is that they have this when I see people from District Twelve dying from starvation. The thought infuriates me, but as an artist (well I'm not really an artist, I like to draw when I have time) I decide not to ignore the beauty of it.

It's been an hour since I began and my drawing is almost complete. They're calling us for dinner, so I leave my room just as Asha leaves hers. She smiles at me but I ignore her: I'm mad at everyone for being here, I didn't deserve it. And who knows if she won't be my number one enemy? I can't take chances.

I am presented with the biggest feast I have ever seen. I smile widely for the first time since the reaping (which just seems like a weird nightmare but I know it's not). I have desires of eating everything in this room, and despite being quite skinny, I'm pretty sure I could. Everything from fresh fruit (which is something we NEVER get in our district) to something they call Pizza is here. I can say that the last one has quite an impact on me since I have never tasted something like it.

Asha annoys me even more because even though she knows we are both going to die, she barely eats. Maybe she is playing innocent fragile little girl to fool me but I don't care. It's her problem if she doesn't eat. Not enjoying this food made from the Heavens almost feels like a sin to me.

We arrive to the capitol in an hour, so we sit in front of a giant screen and watch the reapings from the other Districts.

District One is always the same thing: Two Buff 18 year olds volunteer to make their District proud. His name is Calico and her name is Vine (they are both quite ugly to be honest) and while I'm in the arena I'm better off if I avoid them all cost.

District Two brings surprises: One huge kid named Hero (I hope he dies so his name is ironic) volunteers and his parents give him a confident and proud smile. This whole thing in the Career Districts is sick. But then there's the 15 year old girl that volunteers that is absolutely stunning (she can have anyone at her feet) that only says that her name is Astrid Hedgecutter (even her name is deadly) and then just smiles the most beautiful yet mischievous smile I have ever seen while the others continue to ask her questions that she does not answer. The sun makes her black wavy hair look like shinny silk, and her eyes sparkle with mystery and arrogance. I can tell that Hero is quite marveled by her. What guys can do for a pretty girl is ridiculous.

District Three has fourteen year olds that will pretty sure die really soon.

District Four is Callix (who is too tall and looks like a death machine) and skinny little 15 year old Lorcan who seems so out of place in his District. They both volunteered.

Then I see myself getting called and swallowing hard so I won't scream. I look awful, I will have no sponsors, and I better just accept my death while I can. I can only hope that it won't be too violent. I also see Asha who will probably get sponsors because of her good looks, because crying right when your name is called doesn't really make you look very capable of surviving in the wild.

District Six has a girl, same age as me I presume, that has the fanciest dress in the entire square and she is clearly having a panic attack up there. You can't really tell if you haven't had one, but I have known my share of them, so I know panic attacks when I see them. Her name is Livia and she has the most vivid hair I have ever seen. Her hair makes her look wild and invigorating. She is quite pretty, but no Astrid, know what I mean? She is joined by a 13 year old boy named Apollo, who doesn't really stand a chance.

In District Seven the odds aren't in the Tributes' favor. They are brother and sister. The guy is named Tiberius and he is probably my age while the little girl, Lyra is 12. Getting reaped on your very first reaping must be like a nightmare. I can tell Tiberius doesn't really know what to do with the situation; he just goes into desperate mode. He plans to save her though, from the way they look at each other, I can tell they are close.

District Eight, Nine, Ten, Eleven and Twelve are all the same. Small, starved kids that are doomed to a certain death. Except the guy from Ten, that one just looks like he is going to kill everybody in the square.

The Capitol insignia appears and I go to my room to pick up my drawing, because I don't wanna leave this train without a single memory that can be later sent to my own loving mother. We have arrived to the Capitol.


End file.
